Promises
by choiminki
Summary: Oneshot written for friend on Tumblr a long time ago. No me gusta.


Katherine's lungs burned, her breath coming in jagged pants. Her legs ached in pain, screaming at her to stop. Her head throbbed, the world dancing before her brown, tearful eyes. Swallowing hard, she ran into the closet, hoping she wouldn't be found. She covered her mouth in fear that her breathing was going to give her away. She clenched her eyes shut and hoped that she would wake up in an alternate reality. Hearing footsteps approach, she clenched her hands tightly, ready for anything.

Katherine's heartbeat quickened as the footsteps stopped where she was hiding, but gradually lowered as they continued on. A family of tears rolled down her bloodied cheek as reality set it. 'I'm not going to make it out alive,' she mentally told herself. Katherine's foot accidentally slid down, loudly knocking brooms and mops over. Her eyes widened in fear. She stood still, afraid to move. The footsteps once again walked over to the closet, the door opening violently.

Above her stood Lord Voldemort, smirking in triumph. He slowly raised his wand and pointed it at her. "Pity, you know. You would have made a lovely addition," he cocked his head to the side, watching her cringe in fear. Katherine sat there, still frozen in a mixture of shock and fear. Fear pleased the Dark Lord. "It's not too late, my child," he slyly smirked.

Her fingers twitched anxiously by her sides. Katherine slowly looked up, locking eyes with Lord Voldemort. She hesitantly shook her head and declined, "I'd rather die 1000 times before I join you." Attempting her hide her fear, she scowled. She stood up, coming face to face with Lord Voldemort and raised her wand to his face. Fools chance, she thought to herself.

"If that is your choice," he narrowed his eyes, his lips forming in a thin line. Lord Voldemort began to curse her before his wand was unexpectedly was shot out of his hand. Dumbstruck, he looked over to the source and spat, "Harry Potter. Always around to save the day." He chuckled evilly and snatched the wand of Katherine and pushed her back into the closet. "Let's finish this, once and for all," Harry proposed.

Katherine abruptly stood up and steadied herself on the wall as the world around her began to spin once more. "N-no," she stuttered, her stomach turning, making her feel nauseous. "Don't do it, Harry. Run," she managed to get out. She stood up straight and walked cautiously out of her hiding spot and boldly confronted the Dark Lord. "I won't let you take him. You will never have him."

Voldemort chuckled, amazed by this girl's mere actions. "Brave or childish?" He shook his head and repeated the latter, "Childish." Shaking his head in disappointment, he returned his attention back to Harry. Outside of the room he could hear voices getting rapidly closer, voices of the Order. Quickly deciding that he wouldn't be able to kill the boy, he apparated out.

Katherine fell to her knees, her mouth gaping open in shock. Harry ran towards her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders in attempt to comfort her. "Katherine," he let out in a breath, "Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He took a quick glance over her to see if anything critical happened to her. He sighed out in relief as he saw Katherine give a small shake of her head.

"Is everyone-" she began, but stopped when she saw Harry nod. "Everyone made it out alright, when I saw that you hadn't made it out, I looked around. I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, Katherine." She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Shaking her head, she told him, "You came, that's what matters." Katherine laid her head in the crook of his neck and held in her tears.

Harry lifted her head up, placing his hands on either side of her face and locked eyes with her. "I'm glad you're safe." Katherine nodded avidly, still shocked that she made it out alive. Unable to continue holding them in, the inevitable tears hastily formed in her eyes, dampening up her cheek. "Please don't cry, Kat," he murmured, wiping off her tears with his thumb. "I love you, Katherine, don't forget that." Harry leaned in and softly kissed her lips that were damp from her tears. "Everything will be okay, I promise you," he told her, pulling her into another hug.


End file.
